


After Work

by Loz3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Kitchen Sex, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Sex, Top Kamukura Izuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz3/pseuds/Loz3
Summary: Basically a bunch of sex after Izuru gets off from work. Also this is short sorry
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	After Work

Izuru Kamukura was a busy man, usually he barely had any time for himself at all. He didn't mind this however as he had his wonderful husband Nagito to keep him company when he got off from his boring job. Today was like any other, Nagito had forgotten to lay something to thaw out for dinner and resorted to frozen pizza again. So when Izuru got hom the all too familiar smell of cheese and pepperoni flooded his senses, "oh! Welcome home Izuru, dinner is almost ready i hope..-" he let out a nervous chuckle as he opened the oven and smoke flooded out. His luck had failed him once again "ah..i guess takeout will be for dinner-" 

Izuru hushed him as he came up behind the lucky man and peppered loving kisses on his neck, "Today how about i make dinner, you can relax for a while. I know how hard you try darling I truly appreciate it." Nagito shivered at the kisses and nodded "at least let me assist you!" So they began getting prep work done for dinner which proved to be difficult with how close he and Nagito kept getting and before he could even stop himself Izuru pulled his husband into a passionate kiss. Wasting no time to turn it into a heated one with much of his tongue exploring Komaeda's mouth. He picked his husband up and set him on the counter, "I can't wait when you look so beautifully helpless-" the man muttered, making Nagito flush hard.

Soon Izuru had undressed his husband and sucked light hickeys into his thighs soon stepping back to admire his work. "Gorgeous.." he breathed out before he returned to his knees and pressed kisses to the tip of Nagito's cock making the white haired male moan out with pleasure. Bucking his hips up desperate for more Nagito pleaded for his husband to fuck him, "p-please! I already prepped myself-" Izuru clicked his tongue as he stood and began undressing himself "naughty boy you just couldn't wait for me to get home could you~?" 

he soon they both were naked and with Nagito already prepped Izuru wasted no time gently pushing his cock into him inch by inch until it was all the way in. His husband arched his back and gripped onto the edge of the counter "m-move please!" He cried out, Izuru not one to keep a beauty waiting began to thrust his hips roughly. Fucking into his husband and watching him come undone made himself come undone a bit as well, his long hair that had been pulled back and out of the way now loose and flowing with his thrusts. Komaeda was close now after Izuru shifted his hips and hit that special spot inside of him, he squeezed his eyes shut as he soon came. 

His entire body tensed and the pressure on Izuru's cock sent the ultimate hope over the edge and cumming deep inside his husband's ass. Short breaths and pants followed afterward as Izuru pulled out and gently picked Nagito up, carrying him to their bathroom and running a bath for the two of them. After they finished their nearly hour long bath they ate a romantic spaghetti dinner by candle light and headed to bed knowing tomorrow would be even better.


End file.
